Vampire Love
by Narutowolves
Summary: Hinata is a half vampire that is suddenly transfered sp? to an all vampire school. Her roommate happens to be a pure vampire. Can she survive in a school full of vampires? Rated T for foul language and other things...
1. Vampire School

**Yes, I know Hinata acts out of character in the first chapter and I'm sorry about that. I always do that with some characters. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

One: Vampire School

Hinata Hyuuga, a half vampire, was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Unlike other vampires her blood was that of a human's. She didn't notice her cousin slip into the kitchen unexpectedly.

"Hey, Hinata!" She nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard her cousin call to her loudly from behind. She whipped around quickly to glare at her cousin.

"Neji! Don't do that!" she growled baring her teeth. Of course if was natural for half vampires to snap easily.

"Calm down. I have some news from your father," Neji replied coolly.

"Sorry," She apologized for snapping so quickly. Neji got orange juice out of the fridge and poured it into a glass. "Anyway, your father has enrolled us to a vampire school." She froze as Neji casually sipped at his drink. She turned toward Neji the shock clear on her face.

"He did what?"

"You heard me. Don't worry. Human blood runs in your veins, but you look like a vampire. No one will notice."

"You can't be serious..." She stood there a blank expression on her face. Then she suddenly glared at her brother. "You didn't have anything to do with this did you?"

"Me? Of course not. Your father wants to get you properly educated," Neji said simply.

Hinata obviously didn't like the idea of going to a new school considering that the school she was going to now was perfectly fine. Neji sighed heavily.

"Hinata, we can't keep going to that school...there are too many humans." Hinata grimaced as Neji read her thoughts. She turned back to cooking the food. Hinata was furious, not because of Neji, but her father who decided the last minute that she would go to a school full of vampires. This time Hinata heard Neji walk towards the door. "Oh, and Hinata?"

Hinata clenched her fist. "What?"

"Vampires don't eat human food."

"Argh! Get out you vampire bastard!" Hinata yelled throwing a plate where Neji's head had been. She sighed. Another one of their good plates had been lost.

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

I walked into the hall hauling a suitcase. Today was my big day; the one my father had planned. Neji stood leaning on the doorway.

"Ready to go?" asked Neji. I was annoyed by his cheerfulness.

_Was he enjoying this?_I pushed past him without a word and opened the front door. Neji's convertible was right in front of the house. As I opened the door to the car Neji walked to the driver's seat with his fast speed. I hated the fact that I was a weak link in my family. _Why did Neji have to be my cousin?_I suddenly realized that Neji was staring at me waiting for me to get in. I quickly closed the door as I got into the car. We were both silent as Neji drove smoothly careful not drive too fast. I was stiff from a restless night. I was starting to miss those days when I used to play with my old friend Tenten. We were little then so I didn't remember her all that well. I stared out the window as I dozed off.

I suddenly opened my eyes again. _Was I awake?_I was surrounded by widespread grassland and a clear sky. I saw two figures standing in the distance. "Hm, maybe they can tell me where I am..." As I got closer the figures became more distinct. It was a girl and a boy. The girl was slightly shorter than the boy and she had long blue hair, strangely similar to mine. The boy had spiky blond hair and blue eyes. I crouched in the tall grass suddenly not wanting to be seen.

"I love you," said the boy loud enough to hear. I suddenly flushed red. _This boy I didn't know was confessing to me or was he?_ The boy then leaned down and kissed me or the other me. I gasped as I awoke abruptly.

"Are you alright Hinata?" asked Neji his gaze still fixed on the road. I could only stare blankly out the window, still feeling the blood rushing to my face. We hit a stop light. "You're not sick are you?" Neji was now staring at me with clear concern. I looked back him quickly.

"N-N-No, I-I'm fine! R-Really," I stuttered trying to compose myself again. The traffic light turned green and Neji continued driving. I didn't have time to interpret the dream because I could see a large building ahead. On the front side of the building in big letters it said: Konoha High (Sorry I know the name is original).

"Here we are," Neji said with enthusiasm. I sighed.

"At least your happy about this," I said looking out the window again wishing I was somewhere else. Finally we got out of the car and walked to the school. It was huge school. As we entered Neji looked at his schedule and mine. "What room number am I?" Neji searched the list.

"Oh, your Room 203 right next to mine Room 204."

"Oh, that's good," I said sighing. I was suddenly realizing that if I wasn't careful my cover could be blown that I was a half vampire.

"Hey, Hinata," Neji shook me lightly on the shoulder. "don't worry about it. I'll protect you from any bastard that wants to drink your blood."

"Thanks," I said nervously. Knowing Neji was there made me feel a little safer. I clutched his arm as he looked for his room.

"201, 202, and 203. Here's your room Hinata," Neji told me. "My room should be right here."

I read the silver plate next to my door. "Naruto Uzumaki?" _Oh no! I was sharing a dorm with a boy!_

"Good luck Hinata," Neji said opening the door to his dorm.

I hesitated as I opened the door. "Hello?" I saw a boy sitting on a bed. He had spiky blond hair and blue eyes. I froze immediately. _T-That guy...he's the one I saw in my dream!_ My face immediately turned red.

"Oh, hi! I'm Naruto, nice to meet-." I never heard the rest of his sentence. Suddenly everything became blurry and I blacked out.

**Naruto POV**

"Oh, hi! I'm Naruto, nice to meet-" All of the sudden the girl I was talking to flushed red and then fainted. "Eh?! Hey are you alright?" I walked over to the girl and shook her lightly. "Hey!" The door opened and a guy peered in. He had long brown hair and white eyes like the girl I was talking to just now. _They must be related._

"Hey, Hinata I just wanted to check on you," called the guy. His eyes looked down on me and then at the girl. "What happened?"

"Well, um you see-"

"What did you do to my cousin?!" The guy was on me in a flash grabbing my shirt glaring at me like I was the devil. "If you don't tell me now I'll send you to hell."

"You're misunderstanding! S-She just fainted when I said hello," I told him quickly. He let go of my shirt and shook the girl lightly.

"Hinata! Come on Hinata, wake up!" He looked at me and stood. "This is your chance to convince me you did nothing. Carry her to the nurse's office," he growled. I decided I might as well do what he says. I picked up Hinata who was surprisingly light and carried her out of the dorm. The guy trailed behind me as if he was thinking about how he would murder me. People stared at us like we were aliens from a foreign planet. I chose to ignore them and find the nurse's office. With the school staff's help we found the nurse's office.

"Oh, hello," said the nurse as I placed Hinata on a bed. "What happened?" The nurse studied Hinata curiously.

"She fainted," I replied.

"Is that so? Then she'll be up in no time," replied the nurse. The guy glared at me one last time before leaving the nurse's office. I sighed as I sat down in a chair.

_The least I could do was greet her when she wakes up._ I thought to myself as I looked at the clock.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

I woke up to see a bright ceiling. _Where am I?_ I sat up slowly realizing my head was pounding. _Ouch...I must have fallen._ I looked at a lady that was sitting at a desk. She looked up to see me.

"Oh, you're awake. How do feel?" asked the woman.

"Fine," I looked around the room. "Where am I?"

"You're in the nurse's office dear," replied the woman. I spotted Naruto from earlier fast asleep in a chair. "Oh, he carried you here with another young man. He's been waiting for you to wake up all this time."

I blushed again. "He waited for me?" I got out of the bed and walked up to Naruto. I shook his shoulder lightly. He opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Ah, Hinata you're awake," he said drowsily. "Um, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." I looked down at my feet. "T-Thank you for waiting for me."

"N-No problem. Its the least I could do," he said scratching his head. "Should we go back to our dorm?"

"S-Sure," I replied as Naruto stood up. We both said goodbye to the nurse before we left. When we were out in the hall I asked Naruto, "Who came with you when you carried me to the nurse?"

"Oh, some guy who looked like a relative of yours," he replied absentmindedly. "He swore he'd send me to hell when he saw you fainted..."

"Really? Neji told you that?"

"Um, yeah so I carried you to the nurse's office."

"Don't worry about Neji. He means well." I suddenly felt happy. I was paired with someone that I could along with. _Maybe I'll like this school..._

**I look forward to hearing your reviews! (LOL I don't have much to say here...)**


	2. The Students

**Nothing really happens in this chapter accept a quick introduction of the characters. Enjoy the only thing I could type up for now.**

Two: The Students

**Neji POV**

I walked from the nurse's office, sighing. _Hinata has never done this before…_I began to worry. I approached my dorm and opened the door. Someone was snoring as loud as a bear in one of the bed. A girl was dozing in the bed. She wore a pink shirt and green shorts. Her hair was tied up in two buns. A long ago memory of Hinata giggling with one of her friends came into my mind.

FLASHBACK:

"Why do you wear your hair like this?" she'd ask her friend.

"Because I like to," she'd say.

"Tenten-chan, I'm going to have to call you Panda-chan!" said Hinata playfully.

FLASHBACK OVER~

I immediately came back to reality. I shook the girl lightly. The girl yawned and looked up at me.

"Wha-?!" she sat up quickly. Seeing her wake up was rather amusing. She stared at me for a while. "Sorry, I was asleep when you came in…"

"You don't remember me?" I asked curiously. She looked me up and down then she looked into my eyes.

"Neji…Neji Hyuuga?" she gasped skeptically.

"Yeah, that's me," I replied. Tenten quickly hopped out of the bed.

"It's so nice to see you again. How's Hinata?" she asked excitedly as if seeing me was the best moment of her life.

"She's in the nurse's office right now," I replied. Tenten's eyes widened with worry.

"Is she sick?"

"No, I don't think so. She fainted after seeing this guy in her new dorm," I explained the situation that happened earlier. She looked thoughtful.

"Oh, I see…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"How have you been doing?" I asked eager to talk about another subject. Tenten's parents left her at a young age without explanation and so far she's lived alone.

"I've been good. My powers have started to develop," she said pride in her voice.

"Hn…what kind of powers?" I asked out of curiosity. Tenten was silent for a moment staring straight into my eyes. _Why is she staring at me like that?_

"You're wondering why I'm staring at you, am I right?" she asked a smirk appearing on her face. I tried to hide the fact that I was surprised.

"Mind reader?" I guessed after a while. She nodded.

"Impressed?"

"Barely," I said. "You can't really read my mind, just my expressions."

She pouted as if she was expecting me to say '_wow, that's wonderful_.' Suddenly a knock came on the door. Tenten walked over to the door and opened it.

"Tenten?!" yelped a surprised Hinata.

"Hinata!" Tenten wrapped Hinata in a bear hug. I laughed inwardly at how ironic that sounded according to Tenten's hairstyle.

"Tenten is your roommate?" Hinata asked me skeptically. I listened to the two girl's chattering for a few minutes until I saw the clock.

"Isn't our breakfast at this time?" I said staring at my schedule. Tenten and Hinata looked at each other.

"I totally forgot we had breakfast at this school! Let's go Hinata," said Tenten pulling Hinata along out of the room.

**Hinata POV**

Tenten led me into a large lunch room where lots of students were held. Most of the students weren't eating, but just chatting.

"Hey, Tenten!" yelled a voice from one of the lunch table. I saw a girl waving at us. Her hair was tied in four pigtails. Tenten gestured for me to walk over to the table with her.

"Hey, Temari, this is Hinata. She's the friend I told you guys about," Tenten explained to Temari. A pink haired girl and a blonde girl stared at me. I was starting to attract unwanted attention.

"H-Hi," I said shyly.

"She's cute," whispered the blonde girl to Temari. I blushed slightly at hearing the comment.

"I'm Temari," said the girl who'd waved at us, "nice to meet you."

"Name's Ino. I'm the one who keeps this maniac in line," said the blonde girl gesturing to the pink haired girl.

The girl huffed, "I'm the one who has to keep you in line!"

"Shut up!" growled Ino.

"They fight…a lot," whispered Tenten to me. I giggled.

"I'm Sakura," said the pink haired girl after glaring at Ino. Both of us sat down to talk. "How long have you been friends?" Sakura asked curiously. Tenten wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"We've been friends since we were five," Tenten replied.

"Wow, that's a long time," said Sakura looking at us both. "You must be really close."

"Of course we are! Right Hinata?"

"Y-Yeah," I replied. _This school might not be so bad after all, I'd already made friends._Soon enough I started talking to my new friends about the fun times Tenten and I shared.

"Sometimes I call her Panda-chan," I said concluding my story.

"Maybe we should call you Panda too," said Temari, amusement glinted in her eyes. Tenten shook her head.

"Please don't. It's embarrassing and we were just little kids then," said Tenten, but I could tell she liked the sound of it.

"Can you tell me a little more about the students here? I'm a transfer student," I said looking around suddenly overwhelmed by the number of students in the cafeteria.

"That's Naruto Uzumaki over there," Tenten said looking towards a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I know him. He's my roommate," I explained to Tenten.

"Ramen boy is your roommate?" said Temari skeptically. I nodded.

"Good luck with that guy," said Sakura rolling her eyes. "Naruto's hopeless."

"He's actually really nice," I blurted without thinking. All the girls stared at me wide eyed as I began to explain about my encounter with Naruto.

"Oh, I think somebody likes Naruto," teased Temari.

"W-What? No! I-I mean I d-don't like him like him he…he's just really nice," I said looking down at my feet. I could feel the blood rushing to my face. _Do I really like Naruto?_I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Sakura speak.

"Who's that guy?" she asked. "He looks just like you, Hinata."

"Oh, that's Neji, he's my cousin," I said. "He's also Tenten's roommate."

Tenten groaned. "Neji is such a let down! Why couldn't they pair me up with someone else?"

"Maybe your room was the only one available," suggested Ino. Tenten grumbled about something as Temari pointed out a boy who had his hair tied into a ponytail.

"That's Shikamaru Nara," she told me. "His hobbies include staring at clouds and being lazy."

"Yeah, her and Shika are like this," said Ino pursing her lips like she was kissing someone. Before Temari could say anything Sakura pointed out another student. It was a boy who wore all green and had bushy eyebrows.

"That guy with the bushy eyebrows is Rock Lee," Sakura said. "He gets really serious when it comes to Gai-sensei's class." Lee suddenly caught Sakura's eye and waved at her. Sakura waved back, but she was reluctant.

"That chubby guy over there is Choji," Ino looked at a guy who was eating chips at a nearby table.

"Don't ever call him fat, he's very sensitive," Tenten whispered in my ear.

"Those two over there are my brothers Gaara and Kankuro," Temari added looking at two boys sitting at a table across from them. "They're very protective over me. It's almost annoying…"

"That guy over there is Sasuke," said Ino looking at a guy with dark black messy hair.

"He's so cute," said Ino and Sakura in unison. They both glared at each other.

"Shino is the creepy guy over there," said Tenten as she glanced at a boy with dark glasses. There indeed was a dark atmosphere about him and he stared blankly at his food he'd barely touched. "Stay away from him," Tenten cautioned. I nodded. I spotted a boy sitting a long way from us. By his side was a gigantic white dog.

"Oh, that's Kiba," said Tenten following my gaze. I wanted to ask more about Kiba, but it was clear that the other girls didn't want to discuss anymore about him. Kiba had an odd scent, which made her sick. She decided to let it go. She saw Kiba staring at her intently out of the corner of her eye.

**Just so there are no problems I got the panda-chan thing from another story so I'm sorry if I'm stealing. So I just wanted to give credit to the other story for the panda idea. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	3. The First Night

**Sorry I took so long. Enjoy!**

Three: The First Night

**Hinata POV**

Tenten groaned next to me. "I hate history!" she complained as we headed to our first class. Ir was a few minutes before midnight, the time our classes started. Tenten looked over our schedule then at a map we'd gotten.

I yawned. "Do classes always start this late?"

Tenten smiled at me. "Yeah, I guess you'll have to get used to the sleeping patterns." I'd forgotten that Tenten was half vampire, but a lot more vampire-like than me.

"Aha! I found it! Room 204 Vampire History, Mr. Jiraiya," Tenten said reading the silver plate next to the door.

"Thanks for helping me find my class Tenten," I said smiling at her.

"Your welcome. I have almost all my classes with you so I'd have to look for this room eventually," Tenten replied opening the door. A man was sitting at the front desk staring at his computer. He had long white hair. "Um, Mr. Jiraiya?"

He looked at us as if we'd spoiled his mood or something. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"We're in your class," Tenten replied sounding a bit annoyed.

Mr. Jiraiya sighed. "Find a seat." Tenten and I picked two seats at a table. I looked around to see if I could find any familiar faces. I found Temari sitting next to Shikamaru Nara. I remembered his name from the introductions I'd gotten ealier. I also spotted Sakura sitting at a table with Temari's brother, Gaara. Besides them I didn't see anyone else. I heard the bell ring as the clock struck twelve. I waited for a minute for Mr. Jiraiya to start class, but he just kept staring at the computer on his desk.

I leaned over to whisper in Tenten's ear, "Is he going to start class soon?"

Tenten shrugged her shoulders. "Temari told me this teacher is a weirdo." Finally Mr. Jiraiya stood up quickly.

"W-Wait, what time is it?" he asked.

_Didn't he hear the bell?_ I thought curiously about this teacher. Maybe he is a weirdo...

Mr. Jiraiya scratched his head confusedly. "Ah, yes. Let's start with a powerpoint for today," he said pulling down a screen. He pointed at Shikamaru. "You, what's your name?"

"Huh? Me? Shikamaru Nara," he replied.

"Turn off the lights," he told him. Shikamaru did as he was told and sat back down. Mr. Jiraiya turned on the projector on the ceiling and a picture of a girl in a bikini flashed on the screen.

I felt myself blush. _What in the world?_

"What the hell?" Tenten looked at me with a disgusted look on her face. Mr. Jiraiya looked at the class's expressions.

"What?" He looked at the screen. "Oh, shit." He turned off the projector and started typing.

"Hey, Mr. Jiraiya! Are we learning about porn today?" Kiba asked obviously teasing. A few snickers came from the class. Mr. Jiraiya glared at him.

"God, if this gets out I'll loose my job," Mr. Jiraiya mumbled to himself. Finally he turned on the projector again and Vampire History flashed on the screen in big letters. He cleared his throat. "Hi, I'm Mr. Jiraya, your history teacher this year. I hope to teach you all I know about the history of vampires." He smiled as if nothing happened. "If word gets out about this, detention for the whole class."

"Tenten, is it possible to change classes?" I asked. Tenten shook her head.

"We're going to be stuck with this pervert for the rest of the year. As if I didn't already have enough reason to hate history..." Tenten groaned.

XxXx

I leaned against a tree as I watched my hunting class. Ms. Kurenai was our teacher for the class. She understood that I wasn't a bloodsucker and just told me to listen. Thankfully this was my last class.

"Naruto!" Ms. Kurenai snapped. "That was too sloppy! Try it again!" she growled. Naruto had missed the deer he'd targeted and was lying on the ground spitting out dirt.

"It was just too fast for me!" he growled. "I'll be faster next time." He sniffed the air and followed the trail again. Ms. Kurenai shook her head.

"The trick is to sneak up on your prey," she yelled at him, but I doubted Naruto heard her. I looked around for the rest of the class. Ino was too busy pestering Sasuke to hunt and Sasuke was too distracted to smell any prey.

"Go hunt your own prey," he growled menacingly. Ino backed away.

"Sorry..."

Shikamaru was sleeping in a nearby tree hidden from the teacher's watchful eyes. I found Naruto again as he paused and sniffed the air. Then he began crouching, creeping towards a young deer. He avoided the smallest twig or rock. A second before Naruto leaped the deer twitched its ears and bounded away. Naruto sped after it.

"Come back!" he barked. I heard a series of loud rustling and crashing. Then there was silence.

_Did he catch it?_ I wondered as I searched for the blonde vampire.

"Hey!" called a familiar voice. Naruto was walking towards us wiping the blood off his mouth. "How was that Ms. Kurenai?"

"Good, but we're working on sneaking up on our prey. It's important we don't make too much noise when we're hunting. Do you want a human to find you?"

Naruto hung his head. "Sorry, I didn't think of that."

"Well, think before you act," Ms. Kurenai scolded. "You stay here with Hinata while I fetch the class." Ms. Kurenai walked away leaving Naruto and I alone. Naruto sat next to me.

"I think you did great, Naruto," I commented eager for a conversation.

"You really think so?" Naruto's blue eyes shimmered in gratitude. I nodded. "Thanks. How come you aren't hunting?"

"I'm half vampire. I don't really have a craving for blood," I explained. Naruto lay back putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh, so one of your parents was human?"

"Yeah, my mom was human. She died giving birth to me. Neji's mom and dad are dead, but I have no idea how they died. Neji doesn't really tell me much about stuff like that. My dad forced me to come here." I began to wonder about Naruto's parents. He never brings them up at all. Do they have a bad relationship? I was afraid to ask.

"So, you don't like it here?" Naruto guessed.

I blushed. _He read me like an open book... _"Well, sort of, but I can get used to it. I've made a lot of friends here so it won't be so bad."

"Are we friends?" Naruto asked now staring at me.

_Friends?_ I absentmindedly twirled a strand of my hair. "U-Um, s-sure."

"Great!" Naruto smiled at me. I felt my face get hot. "Are you okay? You look red."

"Huh?" I looked away from him quickly. "Y-Yeah, I'm alright."

"Hey!" yelled Tenten's voice above us. She was grinning. "Ready to go lovebirds?" She winked at me. I got up quickly.

"Tenten!" I whispered. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Sure he isn't," Tenten teased. She turned to look at Naruto. "Ms. Kurenai wants us back, Naruto." Naruto stood up and stretched.

"What did you mean about lovebirds?" Naruto looked completely clueless.

Tenten waved her hand dismissively. "Nothing. Come on, let's go."

**Neji POV**

I stretched out on my bed as I thought about m half-vampire cousin. _I hope nothing bad happened to her today... _I sighed. _Hinata always attracts some kind of trouble._ I heard the door creak open. Tenten walked in yawning.

"Hey, you're here early," Tenten said collapsing on her bed.

"Yeah, I got sent back early," I replied.

"Why? Did you do something bad?" Tenten grinned at me slyly.

I chuckled. "No, I'd already done my assignment so they let me go early." Tenten mumbled something about me being too smart. "How did hunting class go?"

She blushed. "That's none of your business!" she snapped and looked away from me.

_So something did happen... _"How was Hinata's first night?" I asked curiously.

"It went rather well. I think she'll be able to stay out of the trouble you think she attracts." Tenten stared at the ceiling. I glared at her.

"Stay out of my head!" I snapped.

"Well, its not like I can just shut off my power!" she snapped back. She got up and trudged to her dresser. "I'm going to take a shower." She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

_Geez, what a temper..._

**Hope you liked the chapter and no Jiraiya is not married in case you were wondering. Review!**


	4. Revealed

Four: Revealed

**Hinata POV**

I groaned as I woke up. It was bright outside and the sun was shining in my face. I blinked at the clock realizing it was 10 am. I looked across at Naruto's bed. He was still fast asleep snoring away. I sat up, stretching and yawning. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. My hair looked like a haystack so I picked up a brush to smooth it out. After brushing my teeth and changing clothes I quietly left the room. The halls were barely occupied by students. Most of them were probably asleep. I easily found the cafeteria to get breakfast. I sat at an empty table or at least I thought it was... A repulsive smell suddenly burned my nose.

"Hey!" I nearly jumped ten feet when I heard a familiar voice next to me. I turned to see a boy with spiky brown hair. I began to recall that his name was Kiba. "You must be the new girl. Hinata, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you must be Kiba."

He gave me a grin. "So you heard about me already?" It took all my willpower not to cringe at the scent Kiba carried.

_Does he sleep with his dog or something?_ I thought as I drank my apple juice. I felt something brush past me. A huge white dog sat down next to me staring at my food eagerly. The dog whined looking at me expectantly.

"Sorry about that. Akamaru usually shares with me when I'm eating," Kiba apologized. I pushed the tray in front of me towards Akamaru.

"That's okay. I'm not that hungry," I replied and to be honest Kiba's scent made me loose my appetite. Then it occurred to me that Kiba must eat human food as well. "So are you a half vampire?"

Kiba smiled. "No, but I'm not human either."

I raised my eyebrows. "You're not a vampire, but you're not human? Then why-"

"Hinata!" I turned around to see who'd called my name. I'm sure I heard Kiba growl under his breath. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see it was Neji. He'd gotten to me faster than I'd had time to blink. "Could you come with me?"

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. Neji dragged me out of my seat pulling me away from Kiba. I almost tripped trying to keep up with him. Finally we were out of the cafeteria. "What's wrong with you?" I demanded again as he released me.

"I've been hearing rumors about him," Neji looked up and somehow I knew he was glaring at Kiba. "He has a strange scent. I don't want you around him."

"He's not all that bad," I argued.

"How do you know?" he shot back at me. "As far as you know he could be a vampire hunter prying for information."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be stupid, Neji."

"Just stay away from him," Neji gave me a no nonsense glare and I sighed.

"Fine," I said feeling my anger flare up again. I abruptly turned away from him and walked to my dorm. I wanted to show Neji I could take care of myself, but apparently he didn't think I was up to it.

When I walked into my dorm I heard the sink in the bathroom running so I suspected that Naruto had woken up. I looked out the window at the brightness. I unlatched the window and opened it. I let scents of the outside overwhelm me. The slight breeze blew my hair. I let the sun warm my skin. I'd always wanted to get a tan, but my cousin told me I was stupid enough to think I could. Even if I was half human I couldn't stay in the sunlight for long.

"Your scent smells nice," I heard Naruto's voice next to me. I whipped my head around to see Naruto laying on his bed. His eyes were closed with his hands behind his head. I felt my face go red and I looked away from him.

"Um... thanks," I said twirling a strand of my hair with my finger.

"So you like the sun?" Naruto asked plain curiosity in his voice. I nodded.

"Yes," I replied. I saw Naruto scowl. "You don't like the sun," I guessed.

"Well, yeah. I am a full vampire, but one time I was stupid enough to go outside during the daytime." Naruto gave me a sheepish smile. "I almost died. In that experience I learned my power."

I sat down on my bed. "What power was that?"

Naruto's smile turned mischievous as he sat up. He held out his palm and a flame suddenly appeared in it. "I can control fire." He clenched his palm and the flame disappeared.

"Do the other students have powers too?" I asked curiously.

"Yep. Sakura for example showed me her power close up by punching me in the face. She's very strong," He complained rubbing the side of his face. I giggled. I wondered what my power was. "Usually big vampire covens can control the elements like the Uchiha coven and my coven." Naruto's expression became pained.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"My coven was... killed."

I walked over and grasped Naruto's hand. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to remind you of anything horrible," I apologized quickly. I couldn't imagine what life would be like without Neji, my sister, my father, or my friends. It must be very lonely for Naruto.

He smiled lightly. "No big deal... Iruka sensei took me in after the incident. He was a friend of my coven."

"Oh, well... I'm happy for you Naruto," I replied. Naruto smiled at me making me blush for a moment. Before I could say anything else someone opened our door and it slammed loudly against the wall.

"Hey, Hinata!" Tenten greeted me loudly.

"H-Hey Tenten," I said before stepping back from Naruto.

"Were you two in the middle of something?" Tenten eyed us suspiciously.

"Well, you could've knocked," growled Naruto under his breath.

Tenten ignored him and continued speaking to me, "Tsunade has asked me to escort you around the school grounds tonight so you can be familiar with your surroundings."

"Mind if I come?" Naruto asked.

"No, besides you're just trying to find a reason to get out of class," Tenten growled at him. Naruto crossed his arms across his chest and muttered something I didn't catch.

XxXx

**Normal POV**

"Shizune! Where the hell is my sake?" yelled an angry blonde as her fingers drummed against the desk where she was sitting. A pink-haired girl watched her anxiously. "What do you want, Sakura?"

Sakura flinched as the angry principal focused her attention on her. "U-Um, one of the students saw a rogue vampire on campus the other night and I just thought I should tell you."

"What did this vampire look like?" the principal asked curiously.

"No, the vampire wasn't a local so I believe he might have been a foreigner," Sakura explained. Just then a brunette came in with a small cup and placed it on the principal's desk.

"Here's your sake, Miss Tsunade," the brunette said before going to sit at her own desk. Tsunade began to consider what she would do about this foreigner.

"Has there been anymore sightings of this foreigner?"

"No, but I have reason to believe he's still on campus," Sakura replied.

"Then spread the news that there shall be no hunting classes tonight and no one should be outside the building."

Sakura nodded and quickly exited Tsunade's office.

"What's this about a foreigner?" asked the brunette at her desk.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Shizune," Tsunade reassured her before drinking her sake.

"Um, should you really be drinking on campus?"

"Huh?" She gave Shizune a dismissive wave of her hand. "No one is going to catch me."

XxXx

**Hinata POV**

The wind blew my long hair into my face as I looked at the wide forest in front of me.

_All this was the school's campus?_ I wondered as I tried to measure the distance.

"Yeah, this is the whole campus!" Tenten said gesturing towards the forest. I sighed. I'd only just discovered that Tenten also had her power.

_Was I the only one without a special talent?_

Tenten suddenly embraced me in a bear hug. "Aw, don't feel left out Hinata! Maybe some day you'll have a power just like the rest of us. How about we go into the forest?"

"Into the forest?" I asked skeptically.

"I promised you a tour of the whole campus," Tenten reminded me.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me that most of the campus is made up of trees."

"Come on! It'll be fun." Tenten looked thoughtful. "Maybe I can show you how I hunt..."

"Fine, but I hope we don't get lost because you wanted to have fun," I warned her. Tenten didn't say a word as she led me into the forest. At first it was dark when we entered the forest. The thick canopy of the trees almost blotted out the moon, but my eyes adjusted and I could see just as well as I could in the day. There wasn't a path anywhere in sight so I relied on Tenten to get us back when my tour was over. After a while Tenten suddenly stopped and before I could ask what was going on I saw a herd of deer a few feet in front of us grazing quietly.

"I'll be back. You stay here," Tenten told me as she leaned down into a crouch. She disappeared and the whole herd scattered. I heard a loud thud, thesound of branches breaking, and Tenten cursing. I chuckled. This could take a while. It was only when the sounds faded away that I began to feel self-conscious. It felt like I was being watched, but I knew there were probably other classes out here. I leaned against a tree trying to calm myself listening to the forest sounds like the rustling of the leaves in the trees and the occasional scuttling noises of little animals. There was another sound that chilled my blood. The sound was barely audible, but I could faintly hear it. It was the sound of heavy footfalls, like a big animal was stalking me in the forest.

I decided it was about time I go looking for Tenten. "I hope she didn't get hurt." As I trudged further into the forest I suddenly realized I didn't know where the heck I was going. I sniffed the air hoping to catch the scent of blood or at least Tenten's scent. I was so focused on finding Tenten I didn't see the small dip in the ground in front of me. I tripped and managed to catch myself on a tree before I fell to the ground. I didn't escape without injury. My hand was bleeding from scraping the rough bark of the tree. _Great... I'm lost and now I'm bleeding._Maybe it won't be so hard for Tenten to find me now.

"Hm, how interesting," an unfamiliar voice made me jump. I turned around to see a tall man who had short black hair and strikingly red eyes. "I've never met a half vampire before. Your blood smells delicious and I haven't fed for a while." The man smiled. "I guess your blood will have to do." I was frozen where I was. I couldn't force myself to run as the vampire grabbed my wrist. He stared into my eyes. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick."

"HINATA!" screamed a voice my head whipped around. A loud snarling noise hurt my ears. The vampire's eyes widened in horror. There, not a few feet from us, was a giant dark brown wolf towering over us baring it's teeth. "Get your hands off her bloodsucker." I suddenly recalled the voice. I'd heard it this morning in the cafeteria.

"Kiba?"

**Cliffhanger! :D I will try to update soon! Review! **


End file.
